


Warpath

by schrootdinger, themachine



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themachine/pseuds/themachine
Summary: “One batch, two batch, penny and dime.”A playlist for Frank Castle and his journey through season one.





	Warpath

**Author's Note:**

> A honorable mention goes to Aza for all the (friendly) threats and spot-on song suggestions.
> 
> Cover art by Schrootdinger, find her on **[Tumblr](http://www.schrootdinger.tumblr.com)**  
Find me on **[Tumblr](http://www.tthemachine.tumblr.com)**.

  


**[original post on tumblr](https://tthemachine.tumblr.com/post/186092995084/warpath-one-batch-two-batch-penny-and-dime) **


End file.
